


Mikes horrible time in the upside down

by MothraIsGod



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Poor Mike I love torturing him for some reason, Story is better than title and summary hopefully, Will update tags as story goes, idk why i'm writing this, set sometime after s2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothraIsGod/pseuds/MothraIsGod
Summary: The Mind Flayer has plans to use Mike to incubate more demogorgons and demodogs... IDK what else to put, at least for now.





	Mikes horrible time in the upside down

Mike was on his way home from school still happy after he and Will had recently started to date in his state of mind he didn’t notice that there was a rock in the middle of the road and hit it and scraped his knee. In the forest he didn’t notice how much blood he was loosing and thus trail for the demorgorgon to get him. The reason he was going through the forest was because he had no homework and all of his friends had stuff to do so he decided to go through the forest to have a little peace before going home to his parents and siblings.

The Mind Flayer knew that the boy was important to both Will and Eleven so she had one of her minions go get him. She also knew that she couldn’t just kill him, no she would do much worse, she would do things to him that would make him wish she had just killed him instead. Mike would make the perfect incubator for the slugs and other eggs of other minions she had.

A few minutes later (and a crude attempt at making a make-shift band-aid) Mike was back on his bike and noticed something moving in the leaves, however he thought it was just some wild animal that got scared by him going by. However he kept on noticing it, eventually he decided to try to contact Will on their walk i-talkies however before he was able to do it the demorgorgon lunged at him causing Mike to drop it. A few hours later Mike awoke in the upside down wondering what happened before the Mind Flayer appeared and told him what his new role in life was going to be.


End file.
